The Aftermath Of It All
by HelloMissDeath
Summary: After the Opera Shilo has lost everything, Graverobber finds her and saves her once more. In the morning it's different, Shilo really has lost everything...She lost her memories and now she is her alter ego.Is this new life her cure? Grilo small fluff
1. The End

_A/N: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera or the wonderful characters I shall play with for this story, Comments are much loved and worshiped. __**This is the redone first chapter.**__ (yay!)_

**The End **

Shilo ran down the streets; she had to force herself to put one foot in front of the other. Every event and every word form that night ran through her head as she passed building after building. As she pushed herself faster down the gray streets of the city reality had finally started to sink in; she was alone. She forced her body faster, trying to escape reality. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, threatening to burst out of her chest any second. Here was her freedom, but she didn't want anything to do with it now.

"_Where did the confidence I had at the Opera go?" _When she had walked out of the building; leaving the bodies of her family behind, she lost the feeling that she would be fine. Anxiety had washed over her forcing her to run from the paparazzi that were like flies, and away from the creepy limo driver's clutches; she couldn't take any of this.

Shilo darted in and out of the alleys; she needed to find something that looked normal to her; she needed normality but nothing was normal in this city. Shilo's body started to feel heavier and her once quick pace started to slow. She felt tired, she felt realization seep into her.

Tears started to roll down her flushed cheeks and drop to the filth covered ground. She kept running. Shilo didn't even know why she was running; she knew it wouldn't help, and in the end it would probably hurt her. Running couldn't make reality disappear, running couldn't make her mind go blank, and running would never change everything back.

"_To how it was meant to be,"_ She thought_._ The allies started to become darker and scarier with every turn Shilo took; and with every turn Shilo became even more lost in the city she called her home.

"_Seventeen years and you would have thought I would know this city". _She thought

Shilo couldn't run any longer, she started to feel her legs give out from under her. Falling took a while; it seemed to go in slow motion for Shilo, and then pain brought her back to how everything really was. The pavement scraped her knees and the palms of her hands, they bled slowly. Pain radiated from the wounds. She didn't care; she was already covered in her father's blood.

"_Why not let mine run as well?"_ Shilo sat there in the filth staring at the bleeding hands. Her mind drifted and thought about how she once had a home, and once a father as well. Her eyes drifted from her palms to the red on her chest, to the sticky dress, and then to her thighs.

"_Why? Why can't it be like before?"_Her mind screamed as the tears welled up in her eyes again. Shilo looked up to the pitch black sky. There were no stars tonight; there were never any stars. She couldn't make a sound as shy cried; Shilo figured she had lost her voice about five blocks ago. Everything was lost at the opera though; happiness, love, friendship, and family. Everything that she took for granted was gone. If she knew she would have paid this price for freedom she would have never taken it.

Shilo hugged her abdomen tightly; as if she was trying to comfort herself, but it didn't work tonight. Shilo shut her eyes tightly as she rocked back and forth slowly; in the darkness of her mind she watched the Opera over and over again. She watched the audience not do a single thing as she pleaded them for help; she watched Rotti's satisfied grin plaster to his face as her father died slowly.

The rain started falling at some point, as the cold drops fell it washed away some of the blood. The hours passed by but the tears never dried; slowly her voice found her and she started to sob. Shilo didn't care if people hear her cry; she didn't care if it was thought of as pathetic. Soon Shilo realize that she didn't know where her home was or even if she _wanted_ to go home any more.

The ghosts would be there, wouldn't they? Wouldn't the memories hurt worse there? Where could she go though, Shilo knew no one now. She had no money, no home, no family, she had nothing. Her father had probably left everything in her name though, but she didn't want his blood money. She didn't want anything to do with his 'career', she was sickened by it. Shilo knew her father well enough to know that he had prepared everything for her, because he loved her. Shilo opened her eyes that were now blood shot. Well she thought she knew him that is.

_Why would he poison you if he loved you? _Her mind asked_. Why would he keep your godmother away if he loved you? Why would he lie about who he really was? _ Self doubt started to settle into her body. Most of her knew very well that her father loved her and tried the best he could; but the questions were unanswered.

_Do I even want them to be answered?_ Part of her asked. In the end she realized she would rather have the idea of the man she thought he was then who he actually was.

Shilo looked down at her bleeding hands again. Rain water and blood mixed; together they slowly dripped from her fingertips and seeped on to the streets. Shilo wished; no, she prayed to have someone again; she wouldn't take them for granted this time. She also wished; no, again prayed that she could just start over. This time it would be different, she would be different.

Shilo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of tune being whistled in the distance; the sound was coming from behind her. Shilo froze and listened; she couldn't find the energy to get back up and keep going. Soon the whistle was then accompanied with the sound of heavy boots hitting the pavement; together the boots and whistle made a song of their own. Shilo didn't know what to do; the feeling of fear and dread formed in the pit of her gut, it felt like she had swallowed a led weight.

"_Would this be my end too?"_ She wondered. She didn't know the streets; she didn't know what could happen to her. This could be the death of her for all Shilo knew. Thoughts and probabilities of what could happen next ran through her mind pushing the Opera aside for a moment. The duet of boots and the tune's song ended abruptly behind her; Shilo closed her eyes for the worst.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing out here? This isn't the place for god damn games." The voice came from no one other then the man who started the night's chain of events, Graverobber. She was as happy as she could be, she realized she did know someone; even though he really was a smelly drug dealer.

The feeling of happiness passed quickly as Shilo turned her head to look up at him, then reality sunk in once more. She wanted to say something; she wanted to tell him everything but tears started too dripped from her eyes instead. Graverobber quickly knelt down next to her; he looked concerned but had no idea what to do at the same time. It took a few moments until Shilo was able to find her voice.

"He's dead, they all are." She said. The words were spoken softly but they sounded rough as they bounced off the brick buildings that surrounded them.

"Shit." Was all he said in response.


	2. Hooligans like myself

_Disclaimer: I do not own Repo, nor do I own the characters I am writing as sadly._

_A/N: Special thanks go to my boyfriend for this chapter because I have never written a fight scene before and he helped me with my first one. _

_**THIS IS THE REVISED CHAPTER TWO!**_

** Hooligans like Myself **

Bullets flew by his head as the streets of grime and decay passed by.

"_Amber that damn bitch is going to fucking pay._" Graverobber's mind snarled as the bullets whizzed by. Like always Graverobber was being chased down the streets by GenCops; and as always Amber Sweet was in a shitty mood; so what does the bitch do to make herself feel bubbly? Send a squad of GenCops to piss on his good night filled with Harvesting and sex, one of the best fucking combinations ever.

Graverobber took a sharp turn into a darker alleyway; the GenCops kept close to him even with the sharpest turns. He thought of even more profane words to suited Amber because of her temper tantrums. Graverobber needed to get away from the fucking cops and fast. The easiest way to lose them would be to get into the sewer system; after all Graverobber knew the sewers better than anyone. The question he had to answer was where the hell the closest manhole was?

"_This part of town has them all on lock down"._ Graverobber realized he would have to do something else to get away from the corporate lapdogs before his famous Houdini act. Graverobber kept on dodging their bullets. He couldn't risk getting shot by one of the guns, if he was then he would have to get the damn bullet removed before it got infected; and that would hurt like a fucking bitch.

Graverobber looked back at the three cops closing in and stuck out his tongue at them. Receiving a few snickers from them he then preceded to flip them off; getting the reaction he wanted from them, a few curses and the unwanted bullets. He turned his head back around and ran faster away.

"_That bitch will be the death of me,_" Graverobber thought as he bolted down the alleyway. He could hear the sound of bullets hitting the brick buildings around him as he turned quickly. Graverobber felt the heat of bullets pass him, ruffling his multi-colored hair.

"_They haven't got me yet_," Graverobber started to get cocky from the last few years of never being caught, "_now, where to hide…" _His thoughts were interrupted by shooting pain that radiated heat from his shoulder.

"_You jinxed it."_

"Fuck off!" He roared in to the empty night. Graverobber's eyes darted around the ally he was in now; he saw a dumpster up a head and dodged behind it quickly. The smell of rotting flesh and decomposing food stained the air where he was squatting. Graverobber didn't waste time as he pulled out his Zydrate gun from the folds of his coat with shaky hands. He had one shot and that's it. He grabbed one of the small vial of glowing liquid from a bag at his side.

"_No customers worth this shit"_ Graverobber thought as he loaded the vial in to the gun, just like a battery it was. "_Only one shot_." He reminded himself; He looked up when the first GenCop popped fromaround the dumpster with a demented smile plastered on his face. The man smiled wider as he raised the gun and took aim at the crouched Graverobber.

Graverobber sprang from his haunches and pushed the Z gun to the side of the man's neck. The cop was about to scream but Graverobber pulled the trigger casing him to fall silent. The drug took instant effect on the full grown man. The Zydrate worked its charm on the man's mind; he started to swayed about with a doped grin on his face.

The GenCop raised his gun in to the air as the others approached. He pulled the trigger on the machine gun; the sound of bullets being fired filled the night air. Graverobber didn't waste any time, he started running when the other GenCops ran to their comrade and started trying to calm him down. As Graverobber ran down the alleyway he turned around and flipped the pre occupied cops off with both of his hands once again; then went of running. His shoulder started to throb with pain once more. He needed to see the damn street doctor and get the damn bullet out of him before her got infected, again.

Once he was all stitched up and as good as new, Graverobber had a cocky grin on his face as he strutted down the dead streets. Because of the opera that night there was no one out pawing at him, wanting the drug so many desperately wanted from him. I other words; sails were slow but Graverobber didn't care he liked having the streets to himself for a change. People bugged him, he thought most were self absorbed and had no intellectual content any more. Damn scalpel sluts.

"_But there's one who's different then the "normal" people." _Graverobber's mind spoke out. He paused for a moment then shook his head to get rid of the thought. The kid was too young; she was something like sixteen or seventeen at the most.

"_Still…"_ his mind hissed at him. To distract his impure thoughts he pulled out a vial of Zydrate and started to spin it around and around his fingers. The blue light danced on the buildings and ground bellow; it was almost hypnotizing. Out of habit he then started to whistle one of Blind Mag songs. The title of the song was lost to him, but did it even matter now? By now, Graverobber assumed, she had probably been killed off by a Repo man or another.

"_Poor woman; but she dug her own grave."_He took a turn south and started walking closer to the opera house that was close to the place where Graverobber called home. He walked down the ever twisting streets; he felt his good mood start to come back again. Before he knew it his whistling became louder; hell he even started to dance to the melody. He did a jig there and a slide here, he even pulled a fucking Can-Can somewhere; but as he turned the corner he quickly stopped his dancing when he the saw a small girl in the middle of the grime.

_Maybe I could help…_ Graverobber thought as he felt the cold mettle of the Z gun brush against his callused fingers. Once the chill of the steel seeped into his hand and he started his slow walk to her, and once he became closer to the trembling girl who had her back to him he started to recognize her.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing here? This isn't the place for god damn games." Graverobber said maybe a little too roughly. He was actually slightly concerned for her; she was too naive for the streets. What threw him off was the fact that he was never concerned about anyone, ever. The kid though, she was so _organic _compared to everyone and every_thing_ else in the city.

The Kid looked over at him. His eyes widened at the sight of her, blood clung to her, makeup running, wig askew, and her eyes; they scared him shitless. There was nothing in her eyes, they were completely lifeless. She tried to say something but she just kept crying. Graverobber took a step closer to her and knelt down next to her as he put away the Zydrate vial. Finally she was able to crock out a few words.

"He's dead, they all are." She had no life in her any more.

"Shit." He whispered slowly, Graverobber didn't know who the hell _He_ was; but she was crying so it wasn't good. "Let me take you home." He said slowly.

"No, I can't go back!" The tears started falling again.

"_Fuck me",_ Graverobber wasn't good with touchy-feely shit, he had never been good with it even with his damn mother. He thought quickly; he needed to get her off the damn streets and out of the rain. He looked her up and down quickly so she couldn't ketch him; she was probably freezing in that little black dress. Then the perverted thoughts came back at full force; Graverobber sighed to try and control himself.

"_Bad Graverobber." _The voice of his mother came into his mind to scold him.

"Let me bring you to my place then." He said softly.

"_SHIT!"_ Did he seriously just ask that?

"_What the hell? Bring _her_ to _your_ place?" _His mind was screaming at him for it. Shilo just nodded slowly. Graverobber helped her get up off the streets; his body went in to auto-drive. He took off his jacket and draped it over Shilo's shoulders. She cringed at the smell of rotting flesh and BO. At least she could react to things, she wasn't a full on vegetable. They walked down the curvy streets side by side, neither of them speaking to the other one. Graverobber normally liking silence wasn't ok with this one.

"Kid, want to clue me in here?" Graverobber whispered.

"H-he lied t-to me." She stuttered, her eyes darting back and forth like she was analyzing something in her mind.

"Who did?" He asked softly, Graverobber had no idea where this softness was coming from; it scared the shit out of him. He didn't give a shit for other people and how they were doing, but this damn girl with her soft skin and big brown eyes and her sweet naïve ways…

"_Shut up you Idiot!_ " His mind yelled at him; he did as he was told.

"Daddy…" Shilo paused, finding the right words "He worked for GeneCo." She whispered finally.

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but most people do." Graverobber took out a vial of Zydrate and twirled it around his fingers once more. Shilo didn't say anything for a while, they stopped and Graverobber watched her, he took in her features and the line of worry that split her forehead in half. Shilo looked up at him after she had found the right words.

"He was a night surgeon…" Her voice was soft on the night air. Graverobber's eyes bugged out, and then quickly he regained his composer on the outside. They started their way down the street again.

"Shit…that's….shit." They stayed silent until Graverobber stopped in front of a manhole cover.

"What are you doing?" Shilo looked at him curiously as he started to pull the mettle cover off. Graverobber stood up and faced her, he smiled slowly

"Welcome to my humble abode." Graverobber said as he gestured to the sewers, Shilo shuttered in disgust.


	3. Underneath The World

_I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera or the characters from the lovely movie._

_A/N: Comments would be much loved. For people who have added my story to favorites thank you and much love goes to you. Thanks to friends who put up with my weird ways. I bet no one reads the author notes so I'm just _going_ to write Banana's to see if anyone notices it –Jasmine _

_**THIS IS THE REVISED CHAPTER THREE**_

** Underneath The World **

Shilo watched Graverobber motioned to the sewer as his humble abode. The smell of death and decay surrounded Shilo; she couldn't tell if it was from the jacket or the opened sewer.

"You live in the…" She couldn't finish the sentence; her eyes were wide as she motioned to the hole in the ground with her long white arms. The Graverobber just gave her a crooked grin as if he was amused with her being speechless.

"Where did you expect from a fugitive to live kid, a large fucking mansion? Just get into the sewer, before my generosity runs dry." His voice was flooded with a mix of the same amusement as his smile. Shilo did as she was told and scampered to him; the sound of the high heels of her boots rang off the buildings around them. It was a probably a bad habit to do as she was instructed but Shilo figured that this was the one final time wouldn't hurt her. As Shilo approached the hole she looked down into the darkness before her; she stood there starring at the pitch black hole.

"It's not going to bite." Graverobber snickered in her ear. Shilo jumped from surprise and looked up at him; he had a grin plastered on his face as if this was one of the most amusing moments of his life. He motioned her to go on with both of his hands; she placed her foot on the first rung and then the other on the next. She made her way slowly down the slime covered iron bars.

Amusement; that word had been crossing her mind a lot with the Graverobber. Amusement, she grew up in a house where it almost seemed forbidden. He grew up in a place where you had to have it in order to live for the next day. She waited for the day for her heart to stop; he waited for the day when people would smarten up.

"_Where did _that_ come from?" _part of her mind asked herself, she shrugged as she went down more rungs.

Half way down the ladder Shilo heard a clang that brought her out of her thoughts and back into the real world. The light that had been illuminating her way was gone from above. She kept her body going on down the latter; she could hear the sound of heavy boots coming down as well but faster than her, she tried to move faster on the slippery rungs. Shilo's hands were covered with something sticky and wet. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what that questionable substance was; she tried to ignore it. When she reached the bottom she tried to see her surroundings but her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the limited light. She felt someone reach out and place their large hand on her shoulder, she jumped in surprise.

"Kid, it's just me." Graverobber chuckled in her ear; his hot breath warmed her cold and clammy skin.

"I have a name." Her words came out in more a whisper. Shilo tried to ignore how his every breath tickled the sensitive skin on her neck. Slowly and carefully she turned to face him, goose bumps had formed on her arms from either fear or the cold; she wasn't quite sure which it was from. The white face paint seemed to radiate in the dark. His eyes looked like the man-hole down to the sewer; completely black.

"As do I," Graverobber responded and pulled Shilo to him in one quick movement. Instantly the room was illuminated by the small amount of blue light, she kept her eyes trained on the man with the stark white face and his black features; he had a grin plastered there still.

"What is it?" She asked. Graverobber's smile disappeared and he started to stride away. Shilo stood there for a second, watching his movements.

"Noneya Kid."- Graverobber yelled into the dark- "You better keep up, 'cause I'm not waiting." He yelled over his shoulder. Shilo quickly ran to keep up with his long strides. She was actually glad he was around her. Yes she had to admit he wasn't the best person, but he was a person; A smelly person, but a person still.

"Shouldn't I call you something other than Graverobber?" Shilo asked curiously.

"No." He stated. Shilo started realizing the smelly man liked to answer as simply as possible.

"Why shouldn't I know your name though?" Shilo inquired, she wanted to know him.

"You don't need real names in this world Kid; it's not like your home. Names get you in a load of shit." Graverobber turned his head to look at her.

"So it's safer to be known as Graverobber?"

"In your case, 'Naive' works better." Graverobber laughed. The laugh echoed in the cavern then silence rang out afterwards.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Shilo wondered out loud, she had never meant to say it but it came out any way. He stopped quickly and turned around to face her; she ran into his chest. He grabbed onto her for arms and held her there. His head moved closer to hers then Shilo went rigged as she watched the painted man.

"Cant the local Zydrate dealer be a good guy for once?"

"It's not normal." Shilo stated coldly. She could see the cocky grin reappear on his face. He let go of her and started to walk away, Shilo quickly fallowed.

"What's normal anyways?" Graverobber asked over his shoulder, Shilo didn't respond. As they walked further down the tunnels the walls and floors started to get cleaner and it started to smell less rotten in the cavern. They turned a corner for the first time and Shilo was at awe with the sight.

"Welcome to my 'nest'." Graverobber said softly into her ear. Shilo looked at the large room that was illuminated blue; she looked up at the ceiling. Small vials of Z hung down on fishing line for light. Plastered to the stone walls were posters with the names of Nine Inch Nails, Guns and Roses, Metallica, Alice in chains, and many tittles she didn't recognize there were tour dates and times. Ticket stubs were also posted to the walls along with faded pictures of different people. Graverobber grabbed Shilo's hand and led her into the room. He bent down to pick something off what looked like a clean ledge and presented it to Shilo as if it were a sacrifice. It was an dark red apple.

"Eat." He ordered. Shilo didn't take a second thought and took a large bite from the dark red sphere. Graverobber took her hand again and lead her to the corner where a bed lay on the dry ground. Graverobber sat down; Shilo sat down next to him. There was silence as Shilo ate at the white meat of the apple. She looked over at Graverobber who was still watching her.

"What?" She asked softly as she swallowed the apple.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? You look like your better now." Shilo was quiet, she thought about if she could handle talking about it. Shilo sighed

"_Do I really have to tell him?" _She asked herself. "_Yes, you have too." _Shilo gulped then started her story.

"I went to the Opera…Rotti; he promised me a cure for my blood disease. There was a ketch; I had to trap a repo man."Shilo paused thinking back. "One came in; I hit him over the head with a shovel."

"Ouch, Kid your violent, "Graverobber snickered at her, he almost looked proud of her.

"He was my father." Shilo softly stated. Graverobber stopped laughing and stayed silent. "A picture of Blind Mag came on this TV screen with her…" Shilo didn't know how to finish, tears welded up in her eyes. She motioned stabbed. "There was so much blood." She whispered as the tear started streaming down.

Shilo felt Graverobber's arms wrap around her; Shilo moved closer to his warm body. She needed the feeling of someone close; anyone close to her. She could hear him awkwardly trying to sooth her with something that was meant to be calming words. The feel of his hand rubbing her back surprised her out of everything; he really was trying to calming her.

Slowly the tears stopped. Shilo felt lifeless as she was held in Graverobber's arms, she felt small in the coat and in the arms of the large man.

"Better?" He asked softly as he kept on rubbing her back.

"No." She said slowly. "My dad's dead, my favorite singer is as well. An hour before the opera I found out she was my godmother. I was told my father has poisoned me and kept me locked away. Rotti asked me to kill my father on stage, and now, I don't know how much time latter I'm in a fucking sewer with a fucking drug dealer! So I'm not better." It all came out; every little thought in her mind and every emotion were directed to him. Graverobber stopped his rubbing of her back. Shilo looked up at him; Graverobber sat there with a strange look on his face. "What?"

"You're not as naive as I thought, kid." Graverobber laughed, Shilo knit her eyebrows together in confusion. "You just swore." Graverobber explained to her.

"I'm not that pure." Shilo shot back; she got a slow smile from Graverobber and then the both burst into laughter for some reason. Shilo felt oddly normal once she had told him everything.

Shilo lost all sense of time with Graverobber in the world under the city. Slowly her eye lids started to get heavy as she and Graverobber laid on the bed only saying things every so often. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, sleep over came her. Surprisingly, she slept fine; well she thought she did at least.


	4. Just Another Job

_ I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera, nor do I own the lovely characters._

_A/N: So I've fallen in love with the people who add my story but… I love comments and suggestions a lot more. So I've decided to make a game to get comments. I will put in a random word in my authors notes, if you spot this word first and have a comment saying monkeys, what you liked about the chapter and the chapter's word then I will acknowledge you in the Authors note for the next chapter. _

_For Chapter Three way to go Ava for spotting Banana!_

_**THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER FOUR!**_

** Just another Job **

Graverobber had always heard that when kids have a moment where they can't deal with they sleep; so he wasn't surprised when the girl in his arms started to snore slightly. It wasn't like some snoring where you had to put in ear plugs just so you could hear yourself think, but it was a snore like when your deep asleep; when you're dead to the world.

He looked at her ivory complexion.

"_She's not _that _good looking_," Graverobber's mind said, but his mind was wrong. She was just too young for the twenty eight year olds taste; well he tried to will himself to think that. Slowly the night turned in to the next day, and Shilo still was fast asleep; Graverobber kept a watch on her still.

_Do you realize you if she woke up right now you'd be classified as a fucking creeper? _Graverobber's mind almost snarled at him. It was then about five in the afternoon he guessed. Underneath the city you lost the concept of time. His eyes wandered about the small girl's face as she slept peacefully.

"_Well if she did wake up then I could say I was looking at her bald head"._ Graverobber looked at the black wig that had fallen off of her and shrugged.

"_Good alibi."_ He smiled as he gently slid Shilo out of his arms and replaced his coat for a blanket over her small frame. He looked at the now tangled wig lying on the bed like a black blob; he had to do something with it. He would have to hang it up so it wouldn't tangle as much; unless she liked being bald, but he doubted that a lot. Graverobber didn't have a wig head lying about, the abused second hand coat rack would have to do for now. He got off the bed grabbing the wig with his large hand and placed it on the top of the wood stick. He tried to shift the hair around so it looked less like road kill, it didn't really work.

He looked back at the girl from the coat rack. Graverobber had to go and please his customers; he just hoped she would sleep long enough so he could get back before she was up and about. He shrugged on his coat and checked for his Zydrate gun; when he was about to leave Graverobber took one last look at the small girl.

"_She's jail bait you idiot"._ Graverobber shook his head and left for the Zydrate Support Group.

Graverobber looked down at the girl on her knees in front of him. Her big light blue eyes pleading for the blue glow, her black hair kept on flopping in her eyes as she spoke to him. Asking, no, pleading for her cure, for everyone's cure.

"You see…I don't have any cred's…. but you do know."- She paused and looked up at him; her hands moved closer to his groin suggestively-"There are _other _ways I could pay you tonight." The scalpel slut tried to sell the offer to The Graverobber. He was starting to be annoyed by the sluts tonight; they didn't have the money and thought that he only thought with his smaller head. Little did they know Graverobber's want for sexual activities died when he saw Shilo, who was sporting the look of drowned rat; he also didn't like the idea of a possible STD tonight.

"Give me the fucking creds." Graverobber growled. "I know you idiot well enough that you have fucking cash with you Cyn." The scalpel slut in front of him pouted and reached in to her bra, pulling out the secret stash of crumpled bills. With a shaky hand she pushed the money in his pocket. Graverobber placed the Z gun on her neck and pulled the trigger, she moaned as the drug entered her blood stream. Satisfied with her cure she crawled off somewhere, and she was erased from Graverobber's mind for the rest of the night. The wind started to pick up on that cold November evening. Graverobber pulled his jacket closer to his body; he looked around to find something warm, he spotted a fire someone had started in a trash can; he sauntered over to the hobo fire as he liked to call them.

The chill winds kept on picking up causing discarded papers and wrappers blow by him as he walked down the alleyway. Normally the news papers would never capture his attention, but as this one blew by it became stuck to his leg and boot. He looked down at the fake paper trapped on one of buckles on his boot. He could only recognize two words on the cover 'Last' and 'Opera.' He leaned down to grab it. Graverobber looked at the cover that was plastered with a picture of the kid looking out to the reader.

"_Shilo Wallace, that's her full name?"_ He pulled out his monocle as he opened the paper to read of scorned lovers.

When he was about done with the Metro Gazette he could hear someone come up to him, he looked over the paper edge. She was short a girl with long pail blond dreadlocks. Her green eyes sparkled in the light of the roaring flames, she smiled at him innocently.

"Hi ya Grave!" Her voice was high pitch and bubbly, he couldn't help but smile at the young girl.

"Kristen." Graverobber folded the paper and did a slight bow causing her to giggle. "What can I do you for?" he asked as he stood to his full height.

Kristen was about fifteen by now he guessed; He had known her since she was about six. Unlike everyone else she wasn't any street urchin to this city; her father was the underground doctor who had patched Graverobber back up one too many times to count.

"Dad needs some Zydrate for his patients." She said with a shrug as she handed him an envelope that had his name quickly squalled on it. Graverobber opened it and counted the credits quickly; he fished out ten vials for her.

"Make sure your dad gives these back to me, I'm running low." Graverobber told her and pointed to the vial; Kristen nodded her head and put the glowing blue substances into her purse. He opened his news paper again to where he left off. _Was it over a woman?_ The page asked him.

"_Well I don't fucking know." _His mind replied. He felt eyes watching him still. He didn't care to look back up because he knew Kristen was still there, he hadn't heard her boots on the cement.

"What is it Kristen?" He asked turning the page.

"I thought you said that those things were full of trash." She said slowly

"A… friend of mine said this issue would interest me." _Really a bald girl was involved and she isn't telling me shit about last night… well not enough for my liking._

"What's it about?" The girl asked.

"It's a blood saga; built on old grudges and scorned lovers, Kristy." Graverobber paused. "Why can't we all move on? Cause you know we all end up in a tinny pine box; what's the fucking point of it all?" Graverobber tossed the paper in the fire, causing it to flare up. This was more of a question for himself. Kristy shrugged her shoulders not knowing how to answer. They could hear the sound of people, most likely Zaddicts, approaching.

"Well, I better go. Dad doesn't want me around…_ them_" Kristen said and pointed her thumb to where the voices echoed off the walls. Graverobber nodded and watched the girl run off to the opposite direction of the Zaddicts. He didn't want her around them either she like the kid was too pure.

Slowly the Scalpel sluts and the addicts started coming around. Slowly his stash of Zydrate dwindled down and slowly his pockets filled with credits. When it looked like his clients were done coming out for the night/ early morning he started walking back to the manhole but paused for a moment.

"The_ kid will need some other clothing…wont she"?_ His brain asked him, he shook his head yes dumbly for a response. He started walking briskly to the kid's house.

In their conversing early the Kid had told him where she had grew up. What it was like being trapped for her life and how she missed out on life. Little did she know that her home was the mansion he had always looked at while stealing the blue glow from the dead. Always when he looked up at that home he had a feeling of jealousy slip into his body.

Graverobber could always imagine that it was a small family, father, mother, and a few spawns running ramped. It was the "perfect" life they lead without having to deal with the evils of the world. The children didn't have to grow up hungry and lost, and the husband always had a loving family to come home too from his hard job. Together they would stuff their faces with the dinner the mother had slaved over all day, while eating bonbons and sewing a new button on her eldest's sons best shirt; and this all happened at the same time. Little did Graverobber know their life wasn't actually how he had pictured it, it was cold and almost dead in there. The daughter wanted to feel the win on her skin, and the father didn't want to see her grow.

"_Shows you can never judge something by how it looks," _His mind laughed.

Graverobber hopped the fence, and the lock to the house was easy; he was through the doors within five minutes at max. Finding Shilo's room, now that was another story. It was above ground, he knew that much. He looked over at the 3-D holophoto above the fire place as he walked into the entry way shutting the door behind him quietly, as if he didn't want to wake the dead in the home.

"_That must have been her mommy; luckily the Kid didn't get her appearance from dear old daddy. _ Graverobber tried to crack and joke as he took in the creepy surroundings and walked deeper into the house. He felt rude to be walking in uninvited; the portrait of the woman glared at him for this. Graverobber bowed to the lady of the manor as if he was apologizing to her.

_You've gone soft_. His mind muttered angrily. No, he was just respectable and didn't like the feeling of the evil eye from a hologram. He walked towards the stairs slowly, looking around every corner as he went.

_What do you think the big bad Repo Man will pop out any second?_

_Yes!_

_He's dead; meaning never ever coming back. You shouldn't be worried you pussy._

"Fuck off" Graverobber whispered to the stillness of the house

The stairs creaked as he walked up to the second floor of the home. He reached the landing and looked down both ends of the hall; both were lined with portraits of the mother. He chose to go to his right.

_It was even creepier with her body in the damn closet. _Graverobber shivered thinking back to the night before. _Damn Rotti for making me get that damn thing._

Graverobber walked through the hall ways, opening doors as he went; yet all the dark rooms were filled with furniture covered with white sheets. He reached the last door quickly. He expected the same thing as the rooms before when he opened the heavy wood door slowly; he was greeted by a child like room with stuffed animals that covered every surface. Graverobber walked in to the room, his heavy boots making the floor boards creak under his weight. He went over to dresser and took the tote bag from where it rested on a shelf. He opened the flap and poured out the contents of books and a wrapped up sandwich on to the floor. Graverobber opened up the dresser drawers and stuffed different pieces of clothing into the bag. A mix a skirts and white blouses filled the bag along with black tights, thigh high socks, and under garments.

_What kind of father buys his daughter skirts like this? _Graverobber asked himself as he held up a short little black number. He felt a sensation run down to his groin area.

_I don't know but it's probably fun to look at when it's on her._ Graverobber mentally slapped himself repeatedly for the thoughts that kept on crossing his mind.

_Bad Graverobber! No perverted thoughts about jailbait!_

He stuffed the black number into the bag and left the room with the bugs and medical equipment; He quickly ran back into the room to grab the wig head on the bed side table and the extra long black and blue curly wig.

He whistled as he jogged down the alley ways; Graverobber didn't have to jog to his home but he didn't want to risk getting caught by GenCops again. He lifted the mettle cover of the man hole and started his way down the hole; hiding him and Shilo from the world above. He actually liked her real name.

Shilo was still asleep when Graverobber got into the cavity he called home sweet home. He hung the bag on the abused coat rack along with his own coat. Graverobber put the wig head on a coffee table near a couch that was kept together with patches of different fabrics and an old substance called Ducktape. He grabbed the tangled and blood coved wig from the top of the coat rack and tossed it into a trash can; it went in. Graverobber walked back over and gently put the new wig on the head. He stood there and stared at it for a bit longer. He then turned it around so it wasn't looking towards the bed because it was extremely creepy, even for him.

Now finished with his chores around the cavern the large man walked over to the bed. He kicked off his boots as he sat down on the edge of the lumpy mattress; finally he laid down and pulled the kid into his arms to keep her warm.

"_Just don't get night wood you idiot." _His mind said coldly as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Forgetful

_ Authors note: Just want to say that I'm sorry this has taken so long_

_Congratulations to Sake-KunXx for finding the word monkeys… and the story continues with cheese….._

_**THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER FIVE**_

** Forgetful **

_Shilo ran; the sound of her boots hitting the streets echoed throughout the alley. She pushed herself through the smog filled air and ignored the feel of her lungs burning from the physical work. White puffs of air came out from her mouth then quickly went back to where they had come. Her heart hammered in her ears as she forced the frail body of hers faster. She could hear her captor close behind; unlike her, he enjoyed this cat and mouse game._

_ She dodged through different streets quickly, Shilo tried to lose him with sharp turns and pushing things like trash cans into his path. Yet none of this worked, her captor was still close behind at all times. They sprinted down the narrow alleyways that were filled with trash. He was just a dark figure but somehow Shilo knew exactly who he was and how this would end. She darted left and then into a rundown brick building. _

_She took the stairs two at a time to get to the next floor. Shilo hoped she could find a place to hide there. She could hear the metal door slam shut behind her; Shilo turned the corner and ran up the second flight of stairs. When she reached the top of the stairwell she looked about the room and soon realized there was absolutely no place to hide; no furniture, there was nothing but bare walls and ripped wall paper. Shilo turned to face the stairs and then started to back away from them; she kept her eyes trained on the stairs._

_ Her heart pounded harder as she heard the foot falls come closer and closer, and when she saw him reached the last step Shilo's back hit the cold wall. She watched the man saunter closer to her, and through the cracks of the boarded up windows she could see light hit the silver in his hand and make it shine like a star. Her gaze wandered up to the man's face; the only thing she could see was his wicked grin seemed surreal. Soon she could see his face completely; she knew every feature all too well. He was her father._

_ "Dad…please" Shilo begged, she was close to tears when Nathan Wallace was just inches away from her. His wicked grin just widened at her fear, the tears started to fall with every plea she asked of him. She felt her over heated body slowly slide down the cold wall behind her._

_ "Time to give up Shi…" Nathan said slowly in a deep growl. He raised his hand with the silver object up high in to the air and quickly brought it down. Shilo felt red hot pain drag across her neck, she gasped for air. With every gasp Shilo slowly forgot everything._

She could feel her head pounding; it was like she had spent the previous night drinking her weight. Her body ached as well; the ache was deep in her muscles. Her throat also was dry and throbbed in time with her migraine that had formed. She groaned as she pushed herself up from the lumpy mattress with her eyes still squeezed shut.

_Oh god what the hell did I do last night?_ She though as she put her hands over her eyes as she sat there with the musty smelling blankets wrapped around her body.

"You awake kid?" A man yelled from what sounded like across the room. She didn't know if he was talking to her or if there was someone else there. She just groaned incase the man was trying to talk to her.

"Well now that your finally with the living once again, I say it's time for a chat-" His voice sounded like it was coming closer to her. She forced to open her eyes and looked up to the voice. He had a white face and long, multicolored, and grease filled hair. His lips were painted black and his eyes were lined darkly with Coal. "-So you're a shitty bed mate." He finished. The girl looked up at him, her mouth agape.

"We slept together?" She finally managed to force out of her throat. The man snorted; it somewhat resembled laughter.

"I'm not a fucking ped. We slept in the same bed; until your thrashing pushed me out of _my_ damn bed and gave me shit for sleep." She was quiet; she tried to find a polite way to ask the obvious question on her mind.

"Who the hell are you?" She decided on the blunt approach. The man laughed whole heartedly at her question. It was a deep booming laugh; it was actually quite nice and semi comforting for about two seconds.

"When did you hit that bald head of yours, kid?" He asked.

"I didn't- wait I'm _bald_?" She yelled and watched the man's grin fall as he realized she wasn't joking.

"This isn't good." The man whispered as the girl flung herself out of the bed. She jumped over the couch and to something that resembled a mirror. She touched the white scalp lightly. "Who the fucking hell am I?" She asked quietly to the refection. Her head pounded harder as she tried to answer that question for herself. She looked to the man who was now sitting on the same bed she had just run from.

"Talk, now. You know me, I can tell that much." She glared at him and he just stared back at her with his black eyes.

"Get cleaned up first, I know someone who might know what the hell's going on." The man got up and walked over to a bag that was resting on a torn up couch. He threw a few different articles of clothing at her, not really caring if she caught them or not. Then without a word he walked around the corner. His head stuck around the corner as if he forgot something.

"Don't forget the damn wig." He said and pointed to the long black wig on the beat up coffee table; she nodded. When he had left the girl changed in silence but internally she kept on trying to find out who she was.

The dress she was wearing was sticky, but she couldn't tell what the sticky substance was. She shrugged the dress off her body and everything else along with it. Quickly she pulled on the fresh pair of undergarments then the clean red and black plaid skirt, finally the black ruffled blouse. She rolled up the long black socks up her almost white legs slowly; she studied herself in the mirror, as if the study of her body would unlock her mind.

_Is this me; innocent? _She asked herself when her socks were up her on her thighs. The girl made a face as if she wasn't impressed. She looked around the open cavern for something that seemed like it could be her shoes. In the corner by the bed she found black boots crumpled upon themselves; she took a guess that those were hers. She slipped the vinyl boots onto her feet; she zipped up the fragile zipper and looked back to the mirror for a final time. The boots went up to about her knee; this changed the whole look on her.

_Ok that's a little better, less innocent is goo; very good. _She smiled and went to go find the man who had slipped off somewhere. At the last moment she ran back and grabbed the wig that she had almost forgotten.

They walked down the tunnels briskly. Her boots clacked his thunked on the cement.

"So…" She said softly as she tried to adjust the wig on her head.

"So what kid?" The man said. His voice had an amused tone to it. She felt as if his eyes were on her but she was a little too afraid to look at him.

"Who are you?" She asked as she tried to keep up with his long strides, part of her felt as if this was normal for them; her trying to keep up and him sauntering along.

"I-"He stopped and turned around to face her; She crashed right into his chest. "-am just your friendly neighborhood Graverobber, I am Graverobber." He turned back around and started to walk away, the girl ran to ketch up with him.

"Don't you have a name?" She asked as she caught up with him.

"Do you know yours?"

"No."

"There's the answer to the question. " The girl stayed quiet for a moment.

"What am I to you?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"What do you think you are?"

"Something like a kid sister?"

"Maybe you are. Who knows, you certainly don't." Graverobber snickered.

"What do you do?" She asked

"I'm a big scary drug dealer."

"I'm not as innocent as I thought." She got a full laugh from Graverobber.


	6. Domestics Is Not My Fortay

_A/N: Hey readers! Just a few things that I want to remind you of before you read the chapter. First, as we know Shilo has amnesia, but also her alter ego starts to come out; so please I don't want to get comments saying how Shilo's not herself; you will get a snotty remark popsicle from me (that's never pretty)_

_Second I just want to say Thank you! All of you for reading this story and giving me critiques and suggestions. I'm glad a lot of people like the story and want it to keep on going._

_Third if anyone has questions about something then just PM me, I will respond._

_Then finally congratulations Angelfan86 for spotting the word Cheese the first._

_**Ps THE MISSPELLING OF FORTE IS INTENTIONAL! READ URBAN DICTIOANRY. COM TO TRY AND SEE THE JOKE**_

_**THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER SIX!**_

** Domestics Are Not My Fortay **

Graverobber pushed the lid of the manhole up and slid it on to the asphalt; the metal lid made a sound against the asphalt that even made Graverobber cringed at. He leaped out from the hole in the earth and landed on his haunches just about a foot away. Graverobber looked around the deserted street and then motioned the kid to fallow him. He stood to his full high and stretched as he watched the kid attempted to push herself up from the dark pit. Graverobber held out his hand to her and she looked up at him and sneered.

"I can help myself thank you." She said and glared at the man.

'_Great, she's a feminist.'_ He rolled his eyes as she managed to push her body up from the hole. When she was finally standing next to him Graverobber pushed the lid back on; hiding the abyss from the world once again. Graverobber dusted off his hands for then motioned the kid to follow him; she trotted alongside him as he sauntered down the middle of the street.

"You have a big ego." The kid said smugly; Graverobber looked over to her with a raised eye brow.

"And you, a 17 year old girl, have striper boots." He snickered back to her. She laughed at that, he couldn't help but smile and laugh with her. They kept on walking down the middle of the street for a few more blocks when Graverobber started to lead the kid through the twisting alleys. Every so often he would look behind him to check and make sure she was still there right behind him, following him quietly; unlike last night though she didn't have the look of a wounded puppy plastered to her face. Tonight her eyes were no longer sad; they were now filled with a new light.

"Where are we going?" She asked at one point.

"To see the Doctor," Graverobber answered seriously. The Kid stayed silent for the rest of the walk. Ten minutes passed and then Graverobber finally stopped in front of one of many beat up brick buildings. He turned to the girl behind him.

"Stay here for a second." He motioned her to stay next to the door, he walked through the door then popped his head back outside. "I mean it. Stay." Grave robber watched the girl and pointed to the dirty asphalt below her. She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms. He took that as woman speak for "_alright you bastard."_ That was good enough for him; he went back into the building about to walk up the metal stairs.

"Actually-"Graverobber popped his head back outside to look at a very annoyed Shilo, "-come with me." The kid rolled her eyes once more and followed him into the building. He placed his hands on her shoulders at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come up when I call ya." He said firmly.

"You're leaving me here?"

"Stay." Graverobber demanded finalizing the conversation.

Graverobber took the rusted metal steps two at a time. He reached the landing and wrapped his knuckles on the rusted metal door quickly; he made his knocks loud and distinct. The swung opened quickly to reveal a very bubbly Kristen.

"Hi there Graverobber! What's up?" She smiled at him, her eyes squinted with the large smile and her mess of dreadlocks bounced about as she welcomed him to her and her father's home.

"I need to talk to your dad." Graverobber said as Kristen opened the door wide enough for him to walk in around her. In spite of his normal sneer he couldn't help but smile at the girl, unlike him she was optimistic. Unlike the rest of the world, she was optimistic. Graverobber waltzed into the small living room that held only a small TV and a couch that reminded him of his own. The mangled wall paper was something that use to resemble a red but it had started to fade to pink in some places. Graverobber didn't wait for the girl to show him where her father was, He had been here enough times to know where The Doc's office was. He took eight strides to the cracked door and knocked on it twice before entering the room.

"Doc?" Grave asked to the dimly lit room. His eyes went to the small man sitting behind a desk; his back was to Graverobber. The man jumped a tinny bit and turned around.

"Mr. Robber, always a pleasure to see you. Let me guess, another bullet wound?" The small man sighed as he got up from the chair that didn't match the desk. His white hair was all over the place, it reminded Graverobber of an electrocuted hedgehog. The Doctor was about to grab the gauze and start a lecture about being careful, or not being so loud but Graverobber stopped him.

"I'm fine. I need you to tell me something." He spoke quietly, Graverobber didn't wait for him to respond, "Did you see the opera last night?"

"No, no, no; I heard about it though. Tragic it was, just tragic." The older man shook his head slowly and solemnly; He took of his large glasses and started to wiped the lenses with a white cloth. Graverobber sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes trying to think of how to say what he had to.

_'Just spit it out idiot,'_

_ 'oh yea, that's just a bright idea! I'm going to tell the only doctor who will see me that the sick girl's now living with me, she's bald, oh and she has fucking amnesia and seems to think I'm a ped… or maybe that's just what I think, but still!'_

"You need to help the girl who was on stage; I think she has forced amnesia." He said slowly. He looked at the Doc and quieted his voice, "But you can't tell her anything about the opera. I don't even want you to tell her name; she needs to start a new life now." The Doc's eyes became large as Graverobber explained the situation; he stood there silently and just nodded his head slowly just to show the Graverobber that he understood.

"I'll be right back." Graverobber said as he walked out of the office where he passed a babbling Kristen. Graverobber stopped long enough to tell her to go see her father, that he needed to talk to her. Then with that he left the small home. With the door slamming behind him Graverobber too two strides and leaned over the railing and looked to the chipped concrete floor below.

"Kid?" He yelled down to the entry way.

"I'm right here." He heard her voice from behind him; Graverobber turned on his heel to see her leaning up against the wall right by the door. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest as she watched him with a smile that reminded him of one of his own.

"I told you to stay down there." He angrily whispered as he walked closer to her.

"Well I didn't want to." She sneered at him and pushed herself off the wall closing the distance between them.

They stood there, toe to toe; glaring at each other. Then the worry left his mind and perverted thoughts filled the void the worry had made.

"Don't going running off like that next time; I don't want to have to go looking all over the city for you, Kid." Graverobber said as he pulled her to follow him into the apartment.

"Ok, Mother dearest." She jabbed at him as she followed him into the living room.

_'You sound like an old hag.' _His mind snickered at him, he just rolled his eyes.

_ 'Oh shut the hell up.'_

The two of them walked into the makeshift doctor office. They were then welcomed by the Doc standing next to a chair for the kid; you could tell he had been waiting there for since the Graverobber had left the room. Kristen stood behind her father with her head peaked out from behind him; wanting to see the girl who turned down Genco in the flesh.

'_It's more of wanting to see that she was still alive and well.'_

"You must be the girl Graverobber had told me about." The Doc said as he stepped close to The Kid. "-my, I am such a fool and have forgotten your name miss." He smiled at her sweetly and shook her small hands.

"That's the problem; I can't remember a damn thing." Shilo said monotone as she watched the man with a hesitant look.

'_Well she doesn't like doctors' _

'_I don't blame her, most are pricks.' _Graverobber's mind continued; he gave a slight nod of agreement with that fact.

"My, that is quite odd." The doc smoothed out his mustache and beard. "Will you please sit down and tell me more of the symptoms you are experiencing?" He asked; Shilo sat down slowly onto the chair. "-And Graverobber," The doc turned his attention to Graverobber "- Will you and my daughter please leave the room; this maybe an odd case but there is still such a thing as patient and doctor privacy." He glared at the two who left quickly shutting the door behind them. Doctors may have been pricks, but Graverobber knew better then to piss off the man who would patch him back up.

It had been an hour wait; Graverobber didn't like waiting around, but this time he had too. He was the kind of man who had to keep moving, just doing something. His solution to this little problem of his; Kristen and him had thumb wars, many thumb wars. Then that caused another problem; Kristen always won. After getting his ass handed to him that way, they witched to arm wrestling; Kristen still kicked his ass. The switched arms, she still kicked his sorry ass. Finally after his ego and man hood had been killed multiple times by a fifteen year old girl, he went back to sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs.

Graverobber and Kristen sat on the dusty couch watching the older television. The only thing that tended to play was commercials about new surgeries, dangers of Zydrate, and wanted pictures of him and other Graverobber's alike. Then the office door opened to reveal the kid and the doctor walking slowly out of the room.

"So, how do we fix her?" she asked.

"The only things we can do is sit and wait." The doc turned to Graverobber. "She has amnesia; as you know. You'll need to watch her, and make sure she doesn't cause havoc. When she's up to it bring her to Danny for some fake ID's, I'll call him when you leave. It will only be for her until she gets her memories back." The doc gave him the instructions slowly, Graverobber just nodded to every command.

'_Great, now I'm a damn nanny.'_

"…and we came up with a name for her." The doc finished.

"That is…?" Graverobber let his voice trail off.

"Zy." The Kid said slowly.

"Zy?" Graverobber wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

So I changed her name to Zy, why not? Shilo is now Zy and now you have to wait till number 7 to find out why it's that… MWAHAHAHA; and if anyone caught on to a joke I made about a TV show please do say.


	7. Rhythmic

_A/N: Here it is; chapter seven. The new panda, and I'm proud of it._

_Congratulations to Anglefan86 for finding the word Popsicle…. And the story continues…._

** Rhythmic **

Zy and Graverobber walked out of the building and onto the trash covered streets. The one thing she could remember was the streets they had taken to see the doc; feeling proud Zy started to lead the way back to the man hole.

"Why Zy?" Graverobber asked catching up to her now quick strides, his boots clunk against the pavement next to her clicks. Some part of her liked the rhythm they made together.

"Why Graverobber?" Zy retorted with a smile. She could hear him chuckle from behind her.

"Why not." He said; his voice sounded like it was filled with a quirky smile. The Graverobber had started to realize she was starting to use his logic and humor against him.

"Exactly buddy boy." Zy smiled as she heard her own boots clack against the pavement. She looked up to the dark night above them. "You know-"she paused "The nights still young; let's do something." she said up to the sky; she was saddened to see no stars in the pitch black night. She felt the man grab her hand and spin her around so she was facing him. He took both of her wrists into one of his hands.

"What exactly did you have in mind?' He asked with a slow smile.

"Something… dangerous." She mimicked the drug dealer's smile. They stood there for a few moments with smiles plastered to their faces that made them look like a couple of hyenas.

"I think I can do that." He whispered as he let go of her wrists. He laced one of her hands through his and pulled her along the twisting streets away from the entrance to... their home?

Zy looked at the pad locked gate that was in front of them; it led to one of the odd outdoor graveyards, one of the ones people never went to any longer.

"I said something dangerous." Zy said rolled her eyes at the man and then looked up to him.

"This is dangerous." Graverobber watched her with a sneer slapped on his face.

"It's a fucking graveyard." She snorted to her compainion. Graverobber said nothing back to her; she watched him climb over the fence quickly then jump to the ground on the other side. He landed on his feet then slowly got up and turned around. Graverobber pressed himself up to the bars of the gate and watched her intensely.

"What happens if you get caught?" She asked as she walked closer to him, she placed her hands right above his. Zy watched his face change from the playful / friendly and almost childlike normality to something completely different. It was there only for a few moments, not enough time for Zy to comprehend what the look meant. Then it quickly was replaced one final time with a seriousness that Zy hated with a passion.

"You're shot down." Graverobber said slowly and pushed himself from gate and walked into the dark.

_Better catch up with him_. Zy thought as she tried to mimic the strange man's motions. Her mussels burned as she pulled her body up to the top of the fence, she avoided the spikes and somehow was able to turn herself around so her back was to the graveyard. Zy looked down at the ground far below her. A tight knot of fear formed in the base of her belly, it felt like a ten pound weight and started to radiated heat.

_Come on you sissy, you can do this._

_ Oh shut the hell up._

Then she felt herself let go of the bars and push her body away from the cold iron. She landed on her feet at first, but then Zy quickly lost her balance and fell on her ass. She heard a deep chuckle from behind her; she turned her head to look at the man she had started to think of as a friend.

"Shut up." She said but laughed as well. She pushed herself from the ground and dusted herself off. She followed Graverobber deep into the graveyard. They walked quickly between the head stones in silence.

"What did the doc tell you about me?" Graverobber asked breaking the nice silence.

"Not much; he just told me what I knew, and that you dealt Zydrate."

"Is that the reason for Zy?"

"He showed it to me, it's pretty. That's why I picked Zy." She said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

In reality she wanted to have something that connected her to him; all she knew of him was he dealt a blue liquid that reminded her of glow sticks and that he was sarcastic. She wouldn't tell him this reason; she wouldn't tell him she just wanted someone, anyone there. The two outcasts quickly fell into silence again and kept up their walk through the many rows of grave markers.

She had thought a lot about herself in that makeshift doctor's office as the damn doctor told her to not trust that man she was with. Something was or had been wrong, something had been missing in her life, but this damn amnesia as the doc called it was stopping me form finding out.

"_This could be with you for a few weeks, months or even years."_ The doctor had told her, _"You might live your life with this or it will be gone tomorrow."_ He had gone on to ask her what might have caused this; He just received a raised eye brow for an answer; but she thought about that, could life have been so bad where it was better to forget? What about her family; would they give a shit about her not going home? Did she like her family or did she hate them? Did she even have a damn family?

Zy looked up to the man with the white face paint and black lips; or were they plum? She couldn't tell in this light. Yet the lipstick and face paint didn't matter or stop her from wondering who he actually was. Was he a friend; a best friend maybe? Was he her family, a brother, father? Or was he nothing close to a brother, was he the man she wanted to have and to hold? Zy shivered at that thought as she caught a whiff of his jacket when the wind started to howl.

_Why would I be attracted to a man who doesn't bath? _Maybe it was the other way around; He wanted her; but she didn't know. She did know how ever that he wasn't going to tell her diddly squat shit.

"- I was thinking if you're in my care you should work." She heard the Graverobber finish something or other.

"Wait what?" She asked; she got a sigh of annoyance from the man.

"Either you go get a job, or you work with me." He said. "I'll show you what I do tonight. You decide tomorrow at the same time." Graverobber looked over at her. "Deal?" he asked

"I'm Amnesia girl over here, why do I have to get a job?"

"'Cause I'm not your fucking Mother; you need to pull your own weight with money, hell knows I don't have much to feed myself; deal or no deal?" He stopped in front of a marker for an above ground grave.

Zy looked around the grave yard; all the graves were above ground from what she could tell. As she took in her surroundings for the first time she could see spot lights dancing about the grounds, and then she saw the men with guns; big guns to add to that. Zy moved closer to Grave for protection. She looked up to him; she watched him drop his leather bag to the ground and walk over to the grave site. He started to push the cover to the stone container to reveal its inhabitance.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered to him.

"My job." Was all he said, and then he got back to 'Work'.

Zy watched him push the stone slab almost off the grave; if it fell they would have been screwed. Graverobber motioned her to come to him; she did as she was asked. When she walked closer the smell of rotting flesh started to get worse. Her body's reflexes started up and made her start to gag at the putrid smells that tainted the air. Graverobber motioned to her once more; this time to look inside. She did as she was told again, but this time she gave him a glare before doing as she was commanded.

Zy looked at the twisted corps, the skin had withered and started to look more brown and dry; like leather. She was surprised that she didn't up chuck right there and then because of the smell and what occupied her vision. What she did think of thought was how this was Graverobber's job, this was him.

"_He does things many people cannot stomach to do, he has become his job. In a way you could say what he does is noble" The doctor had said leaning back into the chair, he watched Zy carefully. _

"_How has he 'become his job'?" Zy asked rolling her eyes. Curiosity started to get the better of her, but she wouldn't let him know that. The doctor smiled at her as he took off the glasses that's had been sitting on the bridge of his nose. He took out a white cloth from his jacket pocket and started to clean the lenses. He could see through her._

"_He will tell you in time." Was all the man said on the subject._

Zy watched the large man jump into the grave with his bag in tow. She could make out his figure pulling things out that should have been in a hospital and not in his bag. He took out a long needle and secured it on the end of a glass syringe. Graverobber glanced up at her as if to make sure she was watching; satisfied with Zy standing there with her hand covering her mouth he turned his attention back to the corps. Graverobber took the face of the corps in to one of his large gloved hands and pierced it swiftly through the nose with the needle.

_Just like a needle through a bug… _Zy's mind whispered to her, her head started to hurt as she saw an image of Graverobber hanging upside down and her piercing a corps with the same needle. She shook he head, trying to wash away the thought that probably never looked back up to her again.

"You're not going to puke on me right?" he asked her as if he was wearing an Italian leather suit instead of his trash like and mud caked clothing.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She said slowly, nausea started to slowly retreat from her system but it wasn't completely gone. Graverobber's attention went back to the corps once more; he pulled the syringes plunger to him. The blue glow then started to illuminate the grave and the Graverobber's face. Zy watched the liquid intently as it filled the vial; it was the same glow she had seen from the drug the doctor had shown her.

"That's where Zydrate's from?" she asked mesmerized by the glow. She didn't realize how loud she was but she did when the alarms began to ring loud and clear and the spot lights danced faster around the commentary, looking for the intruders. Graverobber quickly pulled Zy into the grave with him and closed the grave above them. She understood what he was doing and didn't like it one bit. The grave was small, too small for two people and a body to have their own space. Zy found herself lying on top of Graverobber, her hands sprayed on his chest, her legs were wrapped around his waist and their faces were just inches apart.

They could hear the men run by them and not even think they were there. The warning scream about the graveyard; but inside the grave it was silent between her and Graverobber. Their breath danced on the others face, Graverobber tried to not look into Zy's eyes and she somehow forgot about the smells of rot and decay.

"How long do we have to wait here?" Zy whispered softly into his ear.

"As long as it takes for the cops to forget about us and go back to where they came from." He replied just as softly, silence fell around them once again. The faint glow of Zydrate illuminated the gothic pair.

"Why are you taking care of me?" Zy asked her voice was just barley over a whisper. Graverobber gulped slowly

"Because I'm the only one you know." Graverobber finally answered.

"I don't have a family?" She asked slowly.

"I'm the closes thing you got." He said again, he turned his head looking her into the eyes. They were a dark blue, almost a black it seemed but they were a beautiful blue.

"And what about you, don't you have a family?" Zy asked. She could feel her stomach tug as she memorized his features, she wanted him.

"I use to…" Graverobber trailed off as he watched Zy's features as well.

"What happened?" Zy asked, her face moving closer to his; Zy closed her eyes slowly and then…

"Time to get out of here," Graverobber said and pushed the lid of the coffin open. Zy sat there for a second blinking, but quickly followed him and ran out of the grave yard.

_Got ya! Raise your hand if you thought they were going to kiss or more! *raises hand* I wanted them to too… but Grave screamed in my head "JAIL BATE! NOT YET!" so I listened to him._


	8. Sweet Red Wine

A/N: Hey everyone, all I have to say is thanks for the reviews and the patience with the rewriting, I know it wasn't the greatest thing in the lemon world but still. You all are troupers. Also I wanted to say this is short but…. bring… on…. The ….. FLUFF!

Congrats to Milotic350 for finding the word panda…. And the story continues….

** Sweet Red Wine **

Graverobber pulled Zy along with him in between the cracked head stones as they ran for the gate. Together they dodged the spot lights and the view of the armed GenCops. Soon they were making their way up the fence without being spotted.

_"This is a new record."_ Graverobber's mind laughed as he jumped off the fence and onto the other side. He landed quietly on his haunches and stood to his full height. Zy soon fell down on her ass next to him. Graverobber pulled her up off the ground; he took her hand into his and led her down the streets, this time they walked more slowly.

"Grave… Can we stop for a second?" Zy's voice was barley a whisper. Graverobber turned around and looked at the girl; her face was lighter in color then it should have been, and her skin started to look wax like. In his mind a scenario started to fit into place, she was going to… Zy keeled over and up chucked on his pants and boots.

_"Fuck…that's just great. That's just fucking peachy."_

_ "She's not going to work for you in the Z business." _

_ "Never." _And for the first time in history, both sides of Graverobber's mind agreed on something.

"I'm sorry Grave." The kid whispered and whipped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Don't worry… you just own me new pants." Graverobber tried to smile but the feel of ruin jeans made it hard for him.

The next morning Graverobber woke up in his and Zy's bed to find her sitting there cross legged, wig less, with the Job's ad's and a red pen.

"What are you doing?" Graverobber mumbled as he tried to grab the paper from Zy. She pulled it away from him and capped the pen.

"I'm looking for a job dumb ass." Graverobber leaned closer to her and looked over her shoulder at the one red circle and bold squiggles surrounding it.

"I think I know a place." He whispered to her. "Come on, get dressed and put your wig on. I'm going to pull some strings."

Graverobber watched her black and blood red curls bounce as she walked towards him down the grim alleyway. Her black lips were plastered into a smug smile that replicated something like his. Graverobber couldn't stop watching her as she jump up and sat on the dumpster next to him. She gave him another smile that resembled more of someone on crack; he raised an eye brow at the girl.

Three months had passed since the opera and still Zy didn't know who she was. Every so often she would get a flash back or an indication of who she once had been, but she didn't give a shit any more. She had started a new life as Zyla Jinks, she was a waitress at Hennery's Dinner that was across from the Zydrate Support Group, and in her spare time she hung out with a dirty, sarcastic, grave robbing man who had a obsession for early 21st century/ late 20th century rock/ punk music. She knew from her past that she was always going to bald, she knew she hated doctors for some reason, and she was disgusted by scalpel sluts.

"What the fucks wrong with you?" Grave asked a little worried for the girl with the crack head smile. "You're not going to go psycho on me are you?"

"Ask me what happened today." Zy demanded; Graverobber gave her a small smile and rolled his eyes.

"What happened today, princess?" He asked her as if he was not interested. Graverobber had been calling her "Princess of the sewer" or Princess for short for the last two months. He watched the Goth like girl pull out a wad of bills from her bra and flipped through them quickly; he rolled his eyes at her amount of class. Finding what she wanted Zy handed a cred to him to see; it was a 100 dollar bill. They were rare to see now, there had only been one hundred of them in circulation.

"How the hell did you get this?" Graverobber asked curiously. He watched her closely; part of him feared that she started to pick pocket the wealthy if she got that sort of money. Graverobber had seen a 100 credit once before; it had been from a Zaddict who had a large debt to him and needed to pay up, but that had been ten years back.

"The guy left it for my tip." Zy smiled and took the money back from his hand. Graverobber laid there on the cold dumpster lid looking up at her with a face of disbelief. Then it crossed his that the only people who could have that money was the Largo's.

"_It couldn't have been…"_

"_A Largo didn't have the other one you saw…"_ Graverobber masked his concern with an impish grin and a joke.

"Did you give the guy a lap dance or something?" Zy pushed him hard for the comment but Graverobber couldn't stop laughing and she couldn't stop smiling either.

"Are you done here?" Zy gestured to the empty street. Graverobber just nodded his head slowly. There were no more Scalpel sluts roaming about, his job for the night was completed.

"Come on let's celebrate." Zy giggled as she jumped off the dumpster and pulled Graverobber off with her as well. The Kid pulled him down the twisting streets of the city; funny thing about this was that Graverobber let her drag him around.

Graverobber took another swig from the wine bottle as he watched Zy look at all the Polaroid pictures plastered to the walls. He was drunk, or at least buzzed from the Alcohol she had bought to celebrate. The cavern smelt like Lo Mein and Egg rolls; Wine and Chinese food had been dinner for the two of them. He knew he was going to regret the liquor in the morning.

Graverobber had eyes, he noticed the kid had filled out over the last three months and she was looking like a woman now. He had eyes; he could see not only he was looking at her but other men were as well and it pissed part of him off. He put the cold glass bottle down on the coffee table and settled down on the couch.

"_Go over there." _

"_Why?"_

"_You haven't had any for three fucking months that's why you idiot."_

"_True…but she's the Kid. She's not like the scalpel sluts."_

"_So?"_

"She's pure you idiot." Graverobber whispered to himself.

"Grave did you say something?" Zy looked over her shoulder at him. Graverobber cringed and shook his head no.

"_Liar,"_

"What did you go to college for?" Zy asked Graverobber as she pointed to a faded picture of him in his cap and gown. His old self held up a diploma along with a few other people who were once friends; now he couldn't even recall their names.

"Medicine," Graverobber said softly, he got up from the old couch and grabbed the bottle or deep red wine by its neck. He walked over to the girl and handed her the bottle. She took it as she looked up at him.

"You were going to be a doctor." Zy took a swig as she waited for him to confirm the statement.

"Yes, I was." He looked at the pictures; part of him did want to recover the names once more.

"What happened?"

"Shit hit the fan. That's what happened." Graverobber's gaze turned to the girl who was watching him intently; like she was waiting for something.

"Why didn't you go for it?" She asked again. Graverobber didn't know if it was an affect from the wine but he felt himself slowly closing the gap between him and the kid.

"Because I didn't think I could do it." He said slowly. His face was close enough to hers where he could smell the sweet wine on her breath.

"Then you take a leap of faith." Graverobber knew for a fact this wasn't about his masters in medicine any longer. He paused before he took her advice and let his body do what it wanted; he felt himself leap. His lips collide with hers; her lips were soft and timid almost as if they were fearful. His were rough and knew what they wanted. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he felt her fingers weaved themselves into his mane, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up to eye level; her legs automatically wrapped around his waist to hold her there. Slowly he drew back his lips and looked at her with sad eyes; the black lipstick had smudged around her mouth making her looked bruised.

"Stop me if you don't want anything more then what we have." Graverobber whispered softly in her ear. He felt himself letting go of the shell around him for the first time since he watched his family die off. The answer he got was simple and direct; Zy kissed him once more and stayed there in his arms.

"_Good job, looks like your taken now."_

"_That's fine with me this time."_

His head hurt; it throbbed in time with his heart beat. He knew better then to open his eyes but he also knew he would have to open them to get the Tylenol for his head. He laid there for a moment trying to grasp his surroundings, and then he felt her lying next to him. The memories from the night before started to flood back to his mind; the kissing and the wanting...

"Shit." Graverobber whispered to thin air as he opened his eyes; he looked over to the kid who was still fast asleep. Zy was facing him and tucked up under his arm; her bare skin felt nice and cool against his overheated body.

_"Wait… bare skin?" _ Graverobber looked under the covers quickly to see that both of them had not a stitch on.

_"What next? Are you going to marry the girl?" _Graverobber rolled his eyes; this wasn't meant to happen. He never meant to… He felt Zy snuggle up closer to him and wrap her arms around his waist. Her skin was soft compared to his callused body.

_"Maybe it's not _so_ bad that you have someone to love. " Graverobber's_ eyes went wide with the thought.

_"No…No,no,no. I'm not having this happen again." _Graverobber untangled himself from mess of arms and legs. He quickly pulled on his pants and stuffed his feet into the chunky boots. He took the wrinkled button up shirt off the back of the couch and quickly threw his arms into the sleeves; he tried to button the front up as quickly without missing a button. Stuffing his shirt into his pants he walked over to the coffee table.

There was a note pad and a pen on the table next to the empty bottle of wine; Graverobber looked at the bottle for a moment with sad eyes then he shook himself out of it. He grabbed the pen and scribbled out a message on the pad of paper. As he walked back over to the bed he ripped the note off from the pad and stuck it to his pillow. He pulled the covers up to cover Zy's exposed body. With one final look Graverobber turned back around and grabbed his coat that hung from the coat rack. He clutched tightly on to his bag of needles and vials as he left the cavern in a rush.


	9. Who Knew

A/N: ok, I have to say sorry; I'm just going to say sorry and frogs because I am. I'm apologizing in advance for Graverobber's actions here. I was kinda inspired by the song "Who knew" by P!nk, I hope you can tell that through the story….. Please don't hate Grave or me…That is all! ~Jasmine

** Who knew **

Zy sighed softly as she stretched her body under the covers; the bed was cold to her. With closed eyes she snuggled over to where Graverobber was; she only found that side of the bed colder and a crinkling sound of paper. Her eyes snapped open as she dug her way out from under the blankets. She looked around and found herself alone in the cavern; the air was still tainted with the smell of Chinese and spilt wine. She looked over to the piece of paper on Graverobber's pillow. She wrapped the blanket around her body as she reached over and plucked the scrap of white paper from the stained fabric.

_Zy-_

_I needed to take off for a bit. Don't wait up for me._

_ -Grave_

She read the short letter a few times over; Zy tried to grasp what he meant by "take off for a bit". It could mean for a day or two, or it could mean for more then what she had been accustomed to. She slid herself off of the bed with the sheet still wrapped tightly around her body. She walked over to the coffee table; she started to clean up the empty cartons. She settled on he wouldn't be home for dinner of pizza tonight. Oh well, more for her.

Zy ignored the lewd comments and jokes from the table of teen boys as she wrote down their orders. In the middle of one of their sentences she walked away from them, she didn't give a shit if they gave her a smaller tip, she just didn't have the patience to deal with them anymore. Two days had passed since she found the note in bed; two days had passed since Graverobber had to go away on what was his business.

_"Business my ass, this has nothing to do with that and you know it."_

_ "He'll be home soon, you'll see."_

_ "You and him shouldn't have done the dirty deed; if you had listened to me he would still be here."_

"Shut up." Zy whispered to herself as she walked into the kitchen. The sound of the door swinging shut behind her brought Zy back to the real world as she gave the order to her boss. She had to stand on her tip toes to clip the order on to the spinner for him.

"Zyla, you ok?" One of the younger cooks, Dan was his name maybe, yelled to her from across the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Zy said with a wave and fake smile; he shrugged to the other guys around him and then went back to his job. Reluctantly she walked out of the kitchen and went to fetch the drinks for the perverts.

Her shift ended slowly on the fifth day during Graverobber 's MIA. She was almost glad the shift didn't go by so fast because it meant less time in the silent cavern. She could tell that she didn't like being alone, she realized she actually loathed to be alone at night. She walked slowly out of Hennery's Dinner and down the rain covered streets. She pulled her jacket tighter around her body on the cold February night.

Zy stopped on the streets curb and looked up to the cross in the road. She could go right or left now; right to the Manhole or left to the Zydrate support group building, where _he_ normally was. She looked both ways and weighted the outcomes in her mind. Zy went right; If Graverobber wanted to see her or wanted anything to do with her, then he would be home. Her black stilettos clicked against the pavement.

_He pulled her close to him; the rain was falling hard tonight. Zy clutched onto her clear umbrella. _

_ "Don't you ever just want to get rid of that damn thing and feel the rain Zy?" Grave asked her._

_ "You're going to ketch your death you idiot." Zy said for the third time in a row. _

_ "So what if I do?" He gave her a cocky smile as his makeup started to run the slightest, his hair was matted and looked like wet dreadlocks._

_ "Then I'll have no one to pick at." Zy shifted the umbrella so it was covering the both of them. She sighed softly- "And I don't want to lose my friend" She looked up at him with sad eyes._

_ "Don't worry." He smiled at her and lowered himself to her height. "I'm not leaving any time soon baldy." She smiled at him _

"_Get away from me, you smell like wet dog." She pushed him away as he started to jokingly bark. He grabbed her umbrella from her and chucked it in the dumpster as they ran down the streets._

Two weeks had passed when Zy slid the manhole cover over her head; she still wasn't use to the weight of it, Graverobber had been the one to do this for her and him. She started her way down the slime covered latter, one foot at a time. When her foot lightly scuffed the cement floor she took out the vial of Zydrate she kept with her at all times; it was her cheep fix for a flashlight. She walked through the sewer's twisting caverns with the vial stuck out in front of her. Finally she could see the blue glow at the end of the tunnels; she started to unbutton her black trench coat.

_Zy un-wrapped the long rectangular box from its cheesy Christmas paper. It was a flurry of silky paper, tape and a bow or two until she got to the gift. It was pure black mass of fabric. They were sitting on the couch facing each other. Graverobber had already opened his gift; it was a new Z gun she had bought off the black market for him. It may have cost her an arm and a leg but she got it for him. _

_With delicate hands she pulled out the fabric mass and held it up for inspection. It was a long coat with silver buttons, and instead of black thread in the seams it was a blood red color. Zy didn't know exactly what to tell the man. She put the coat back into the box and looked at her friend. She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't have the words any longer._

"_Thank you would work just fine you know." Grave said with a smile, but the look on Zy's face said everything "You don't have to look like a fish." He finished with a snarky comment._

"_Thank you…Graverobber, Thank you." Zy whispered to him with a smile._

It was the third week when Zy threw the coat on to the couch; she slipped out of her shoes without a sound. As she walked to the bed slowly she undid the buttons on her dress. She let it slip to the ground as she was walking. She pulled on the tee shirt that lay on the unmade bed; the faded men's shirt was cold like the rest of the bed and room. She sat down on the bed slowly and then wrapped the covers around her body.

_His kisses were soft in the end; they weren't like his first ones that were filled with want and lust. These new kisses were filled with something different; she didn't want to say love because she was afraid to jinx it, but there was something like it and she could feel it there. _

"_Remember that night in the grave?" Zy whispered slowly in between kisses. _

"_Mmmm, yes I do." Graverobber's hands rested on the small of her back. The hands were hard and callused but they felt nice on her skin. _

"_What were you thinking then?" Zy asked slowly as she pressed herself closer to him._

"'_Don't get hard' crossed my mind quite a bit. " Grave smiled to her, she laughed. She could feel her eyes drooping slightly; she yawned softly. _

"_Sleep, we need sleep." She whispered as she closed her eyes. The last thing she could remember was his lips on her forehead kissing her goodnight. _

When Zy shut her eyes a month had passed by, it had been slow and every day had been harder than the last. Every night had been the same, go to work, come home, undress, and then she would fight the insomnia and try to sleep. Tonight felt different to Zy as she lay there in the bed trying and failing to force herself to sleep; she felt as if someone was there with her in the cavern. She knew she was wrong though, there was no one there but her and the occasional mouse.

"_You just wish there was someone here_." The logical part of her mind informed her.

_"No, I know he's here, I can feel it." _

_ "Just go to bed sweetie." _ Zy sighed and rolled to her side on the old mattress. She fell into a real sleep for the first time in a long time. As she slept soundly though there was a sound of a man whistling an old Blind Mag song as he walked through the tunnels of the sewers.


	10. A Mix of Bar's, Flowers, and Idiots

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back and now 17; here it my late kitten gift to all of you!**_

_**Thank you Aras and Gryffindor for the comments, so much thanks to you two!**_

_**Thank you everyone for reading my work, but more comments would be nice!**_

_**Congratulations to Aras for finding the word Frogs. And the story continues….**_

He sat on the bar stool alone. Graverobber nursed the chilled beer bottle in the smoky atmosphere. The peanuts sitting in front of him were stale; and the old juke-box in the corner played some old country song that kept bringing down his mood. It had been a month since he had left home; and for a month he had tried to forget the damn girl that he had left. It didn't help his cause when he would check up on her and make sure she made it home safely. He would be in the shadows, standing there watching her. Hell even sometimes he would take off the makeup he wore for Z peddling and go into the dinner. He would order about a pot of burnt coffee, and he would sit there drinking the black coffee watching her work her tables and not know he was there. He tried to stop being a creeper, but the longer he went without seeing her the more jittery he became.

In the month Graverobber was gone he had started to drink and smoked too much; they both had failed to make him forget. Graverobber then tried Zydrate and he took the favors of sex from the scalpel sluts as well; but nothing seemed to let him forget Shilo. Graverobber tried to never use her real name; He guessed it was suppose to distance him from her.

"_I already failed trying to distance myself"_ He thought as he yawned slowly. Graverobber didn't sleep anymore as well; he learned that the memories would haunt him when he closed his eyes at night.

Graverobber sighed softly as he played with the paper label on the beer bottle; it was no longer cold. He set the empty bottle back onto the worn bar. He was an idiot; he would easily admit that when the alcohol buzzed through his veins. The twenty eight year old man rubbed his temples when the signs of a migraine started to show.

_"It's not a head ache, its guilt you moron." _

_ "I know."_

"_You know what you have to do." _His conscience told him_. _Graverobber sighed as he looked down to the ground; he pulled out his wallet from the folds of his coat. He took a few bills out and left them on the table for the bartender to collect. Quickly he got up and left the smoke filled room and was greeted by the cold rain on the streets.

….

Everything on the streets looked gray; it all varied in shade, but in the end the streets were just fucking gray. Graverobber pulled the fur trim coat closer to his body and when he looked up he found something he had never seen in the dead city before; a cart of flowers. The colors were bright and vibrant against the bleak twilight. Every flower seemed to be brighter then the last; Graverobber looked over to the old woman managing the cart.

"How much?" He asked nodding to the array of flowers; they were resting in mason jars filled with water.

"That depends on what you want." She smiled at the man softly. Her eyes crinkled at the corners, she was one of the odd balls who avoided surgery.

"Got any that says 'I'm sorry, I'm an idiot, take me back'?" Graverobber asked the woman with a failed cocky grin. She smiled softly to Graverobber; she nodded her head as if she understood what had happened. The woman turned her back to him and started picking flowers out of different jars. Graverobber watched the woman pick out many white flowers and then she paused right before she pulled out a deep red one as well; if he could remember correctly they all were roses. The woman then wrapped a sheet of paper around the stems and handed them to the Graverobber. He was about to pull out his wallet but she stopped him.

"Don't worry about it." The woman gave him the bouquet. He smiled softly as he took the dozen roses from the woman's small hands, and with a nod he was again walking down the gray streets away from the outburst of color.

…

Graverobber made sure Zy wouldn't be awake when he came back. He knew she would be pissed anyway when he came back, but this way he would have some time in the caverns before getting probably kicked out. With the stems of the flowers gripped tightly in his hand he walked down the tunnels. He felt his stomach knot up as he started to see the glow at the end of the dark tunnel; he didn't know if it was from fear or home sickness; probably both.

He walked into the home him and Zy had once made and looked over to the bed in the corner; she was there fast asleep. He stepped lightly on the concrete to make sure he didn't disturb her yet. Graverobber sat down onto the couch and laid the flowers on the table gently; Graverobber started to undo the buckles on his boots. Every so often he would glance over to Zy who was still fast asleep; and as he looked closer at her he could see the old faded Harvard rugby t-shirt.

_"That's your shirt; she would only wear that if she still believed in you."_

_"You're an idiot."_

"Yes I am." Graverobber whispered lightly and shook his head slowly. With now bare feet he got up and walked over to the sink in the room. He filled a tall glass with water for the flowers; he glanced up and into the mirror as he was about to walk back to the couch. He had larger and dark bags under his eyes, his makeup was starting to flake off his face, and his hair was now completely dreadlocked from the rare bathing on the streets. His face was gaunter then it had been a month ago, and his dark blue eyes now looked flat and lifeless compared to what they once use to be like. He turned his back to the reflection.

Graverobber settled down on the couch for the night, but sleep didn't come over him as quickly as he wished it would. For the night he watched Zy sleep peacefully, and he wondered if she would actually be better off without him there. She probably would be better off; he could just get up, pack up, and leave. Hell if he left then she wouldn't have known he had been there, but he would leave the flowers though. Or maybe that would have been too cruel, even for him. As he thought about that more he realized though he couldn't do that to her, not again.

…..

Luckily at some point he had drifted off to sleep; it had been sometime between him watching over Zy and staring at the lights hanging on the ceiling. Graverobber was thankful though that he woke up before she did. Graverobber got up and tried to clean himself up. He washed his hair and body, hell he even used the body wash and deodorant she had gotten him. He redid his makeup and then he even tried to comb out his hair; even though that didn't work out, he tried at least.

He put his cloths in the washer and then walked briskly to the dresser filled with clean ones. As he was slipping on the fresh pair of Batman boxers he heard her stir; Graverobber froze. Zy sighed and with what Graverobber could tell she just had shifted in her sleep; he went back to putting on new clothing.

…..

Graverobber planed it out, when she woke up he would be standing in her line of sight with the flowers in hand. He was going to be a pussy of a man; he was going to show her he felt like shit. As he stood there waiting for her to wake up he shifted from one foot to the other, he checked the time every so often. Then when nine rolled around she started to wake. She opened her eyes slowly at first and then they popped open. Zy pushed herself up from the mass of pillows she must have bought when Graverobber was gone. She sat there watching him; she must have been waiting for something.

"I'm an Idiot." Graverobber said slowly, testing the feel of a whipped man. He looked to the ground.

"Yes you are."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?" She asked and raised an eyebrow. Graverobber looked up at her; she didn't look pissed, she had more of a look of loneliness in her eyes.

"I…I got these for you." Graverobber pointed to the flowers.

"Why?"

"Because I am an idiot, and some country song kind of put the idea in my head to get you something."

"You were listening to country." Zy started to laugh hard at the idea of that. Graverobber smiled softly and nodded yes. He took a few steps closer to Zy; there was a 50% chance still he may get kicked out, or slapped, or both, but he was willing to take the 50- 50 chance. When she didn't do anything he took another chance to sit on the bed as well. She sat there watching him in silence; finally she asked the question he didn't want to hear.

"Why did you come back?" Her voice was soft now, her eyes didn't contact his.

_"Go on kiddo, tell her the truth."_

_ "Why don't you try?"_

_ "Sure, I won't fuck up."_

_ "Shut up."_ Graverobber sighed slowly.

"I Lo-… I like you a lot. I tried to forget, it didn't work out so well. My mind kept on thinking of you…"

"You suck at romantic things." Zy said softly with a smile.

"No shit."

"Ok then. How about we just skip to the part where we kiss and make up then."

"Fine by me," Graverobber whispered as he leaned down and kissed Zy slowly. The knots in his stomach disappeared as he pulled the girl closer to his body. His worries faded when she threaded her fingers into his dreadlocks as they kissed. Zy pulled away slowly and looked Graverobber in the eyes.

"By the way nice Batman boxers this morning," And with that ladies and gentlemen the mood had been killed brutally.

…..

Things were back to normal in a month; well as normal as anything could be for a drug dealer that is. He would sell his Zydrate with Zy sitting on the dumpster watching him and glaring at any woman who tried to touch him. Other nights it would be them collecting, well more of him collecting and Zy keeping him company. Tonight was a collecting night.

"We met here." Graverobber said and motioned to the graveyard as he pulled out another corps.

"How did we meet?"Zy asked as she watched him un-wrap the body from its plastic. Her back was against a head stone as he towered over her.

"Like this." Graverobber chuckled.

"What was I like?"

"Sheltered," They both laughed until the Sirens went off.

_"Shit."_

Graverobber took Zy's hand roughly in his as he ran through the Graveyard; GenCops would be on their heels soon if they didn't move fast. With twists and turns together they ran. Every step was faster than the step before; Graverobber kept on checking over his shoulder at Zy then to the Gen Cops. He had a risky idea, but it was the best he could think of right then. He took a sharp right in the Graveyard between two mausoleums and then a left; he pulled Zy straight ahead to a Mausoleum that he knew very well. He knew it wouldn't be locked this time, he knew that because he had broken the lock last time he used it.

He could see the Mausoleum up ahead and he could hear that the GenCops took a wrong turn at some point. Graverobber jumped up the steps and opened the door; Zy quickly went in fallowed by Graverobber. The door didn't slam behind them thankfully; Graverobber pressed his back against the door and gulled air. Zy sat down on the floor panting; as her heart rate slowed she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the two graves and read the names.

"Who are Marini and Nathan Wallace?"

_"Fuck."_


End file.
